


Boogie Nights

by lulahbelle



Category: 54 (1998)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I'm always taking, maybe it's time I gave you something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Little interlude in the club of an early morning...  
> I am self conscious as hell about this fic which is hilarious because lol nobody is ever going to read it but yay anxiety eh.  
> I wrote this aaaaages ago because bus boys in tiny shorts and body glitter makin it are hot and besides these characters were seriously, proper, in love with one another. I was so aggravated that their kiss was cut from the final film...

3AM. With the club finally closed the cleaning began.

The main section of the club had contract cleaners who came in at 4 in a large shift to blitz the dancefloors and bathrooms but everywhere else was the responsibility of various bus boys and bartenders.

Fixing up behind the bar was head bartender's job.

Shane's job. With veins full of fading MDMA, the ghosts of various hands on his ass, and 3 or 4 invitations to swinging scenes riding in the pocket of his tiny blue shorts, he really had better things to do than his job but he knew better than to neglect it.

As usual, promising overtime, he got Greg to stick around and help.

This 'help' they both knew, would translate as Greg telling Shane exactly what to do and how to do it. Greg should really have had Shane's job but Greg knew enough already that life didn't always work out the way it should enough to still be friends with Shane without hard feelings and Shane gave him all the extra money and shifts he could.

*  
It took them just about 40 minutes to clean up the damage it had taken 10 thoughtless bus boys all evening to wreak.

This speed was purely Greg's doing, fixing shit up was his super power.

He tried so hard to act like he was just as casual and free wheeling as the other bus boys in the club, but he had a real sense of right inside him and getting the opportunity to be in charge and apply it, to really take care of things made him happy.

Watching him at it made Shane feel happy, which was why he wasn't even mad now Greg was insisting they weren't done and couldn't leave, when they had done absolutely everything that needed doing.

Of course there were other reasons Shane's irritation was distracted, like the fact that they hadn't changed yet and Greg was still walking around in just his tiny busboy shorts.

Bare bodies were such a regular sight that Shane rarely felt a stir of anything at seeing them anymore, but there was something exceptionally beautiful about Greg, stood there, in the dim light, thinking, half naked his lightly muscular torso glittering.

Most people Shane met treated him like he was sex. It was the fashion around here. He was learning to do the same.

Greg was his buddy. He admired him, he was greatful for him, and mostly he loved him purely, but in this moment the sight of Greg struck his hungers as a potential adventure.

Simple, streamlined, now was the era of the id. Shane wanted to touch him and no internal voice told him he shouldn't.

Greg leant back behind the bar scanning the area for things undone and Shane, awash with drugged excitement, drew in close and led a finger up his tight stomach.

Sensing Shane's clumsy come on, even if Shane himself wasn't even sure how much he had committed to it, Greg looked down at his touch as it went on and said.

"Shane, man, everyone knows you're cute ok, we all see you can fuck whoever you want,  you don't have to use me to prove it."

Greg's amusement was nice, as was the fact that he'd just called him cute, it just made Shane's need more intense.

At the same time he was a little confused on how to proceed - no one he had ever pulled the moves on had responded with a dismissal. Even before he was Shane 54 people had usually responded to his sex with their own, he did not quite understand that someone he wanted to get with might object.

"This isn't about that," Shane mumbled, not sure if it made sense, not caring.

"No? Well what's it about then?" Greg's face looked as stern and disapproving as it could beneath a wash of blue disco light.

Shane was unable to answer, wasn't horniness enough excuse to put the moves on someone? He was not used to things being complicated.

Inarticulate at the most linear of times, unable to find words, he set his face into a reasonably convincing twist of sincerity and just came back to coming onto Greg, putting a hand on each of his hips.

Greg sighed and put his hands ontop of Shane's, dislodging them.

"You know you're given so much man, why you gotta try and take all the time?"

Shane was high on his own impulse, roller skating on the plane of sense now and with only action to override dispute he continued, slipping to his knees in front of Greg.

"Nah man I'm not doing this. Get up!" Greg said. He was trying to roll his eyes but his voice was full of panic.

Shane didn't grasp much with his mind but he knew instinct and that told him well enough that if Greg really was refusing he would be angry not afraid.

That made no sense. No. No matter what Greg was saying he wanted this just as much as Shane wanted to give it, maybe he didn't think he should but he did.

"You don't have to do anything," Shane said looking up at him trying to look angelic, "I mean ya did just say I was sexy."

"I said you was cute."

"Well...I can suck your cock?"

"Suck my cock?" Greg said as if unimpressed.

"Yeah, I want to."

"Really, all of a sudden?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders.

Greg sighed and shook his head. "You wanna lay off the pills is what you wanna do..."

Having worked out an acceptable blame for what was happening Greg was finally, vaguely calm.

Still on his knees Shane said, "If I'm always taking, maybe it's time I gave you something."

Greg called bullshit with his eyes on that and Shane broke apart laughing.

"Ok I'm horny and I just never given anybody a blowjob before and... I... just... wanna..."

"Jesus there's something Shane 54 hasn't done?"

"...People have given me 'em, an I seen alot of other people doin it but it ain't the same."

"Spyin on people...?"

"Not exactly like I gotta go creepin' round here," Shane said with a smirk.

Greg laughed, clearly thinking about all the different sex acts he and all of the bus boys had seen various configurations of people engaging in around the club whilst they collected glasses.

"Come on man help me out, you gotta help me, you always do. You know how many people I asked for help that first night 'fore you helped me?"

Shane remembered their past, that Greg had been friendly when he didn't need to and decent and he felt so much affection for him, grabbing his thighs his fingertips edging up the edge of his shorts he put his head down, slow kissed one.

Still smirking Greg looked down at him. Shane looked up with attempted innocence which set him off laughing.

This faded to a smile they each exchanged. Greg shook his head, suddenly looking almost impressed at Shane's audacity.

"Still want me off my knees?" Shane asked, looking up expectantly, an impish smirk in the corner of his mouth.

Greg's hands sank in to his hair. Shane thought about how many times he'd longed for Greg to touch him affectionately, casually in admiration the way everyone else seemed to and now he understood in the true tenderness of his touch why Greg never did.

There was love in Greg's touch. He meant things more than other people.

Greg's hands fell to Shane's neck, fingertips at the back, thumbs rubbing his Adam's Apple, stroking the column of it in his throat up and down. Shane felt shivery and everywhere shaky, his head, his stomach and ultimately his groin disturbed. Excited, aching, he licked Greg's thigh, imagining himself licking somewhere else, his mouth watering in preparation.

Greg's hands withdrew, fingertips tickling over his bare shoulder blades.

Sometimes you were topless for so long that you forgot you were, when someone reminded you in a situation like this it was hot.

Perhaps on some level Greg had been right when he said Shane was fucking him because he was the last one left to fuck, perhaps part of the turn of this was the fact that Greg was something he truly hadn't or shouldn't taste or possess.

Whatever it was, Shane wanted him more than many things he had ever wanted.

Greg's eyes were closed, he was finally relenting, his head back, resting against the wooden post of the bar, facial muscles in anguish as his hips unconsciously did a muted bucking movement every so often. He was excited, but it was quiet, dampened, so unobtrusive, yet threatening to overwhelm with passion at any moment.

The opposite of every other man Shane had been with who had been intensely sexually aggressive, direct in their come on, switching to this simmering silence in withdrawal and detachment afterwards.

Sweet, controlled little Greg grew with each second, literally, his boner now poking out the shiny fabric of his tight shorts.

"You'd taste so good," Shane breathed, able to hear an echo of his nervous prom date in his voice, nasal and breathy and girlish, he ached at his own words, easily imagining it, just gone at the thought.

Back in Jersey when he hung around with the knuckleheads he grew up with they had talked about cocksucking like it was disgusting, even for women, Shane had believed as much, but at Studio 54 everyone casually chit chatted about giving head until Shane felt differently about it, like he was an idiot for never having done it.

This was another world with its own customs and Shane wanted nothing more at this moment but to shed his old clothes and leave those ways behind once and for good.

Greg looked down at him with renewed alarm.

Manipulative Shane bowed his lips open a bit, emphasising his mouth, one of his best features.

Glitter sheened on Greg's shoulders, looking like magical sweat. Everything about him looked absolutely vast from Shane's position on his knees. He felt inferior and about to be taken over and the anticipation was thick, heavy, he felt the point of his own erection, rubbing the aching end through his shorts just enough to make it worse then letting it go with a wince.

Spying what he did Greg raised an eye brow. His hands stilled their feathery stroking over Shane's shoulders just settling there. He closed his eyes again and threw his head back, the angle of his cheek catching the blue illumination.

Shane nuzzled his cock through his shorts with his hands firmly beneath the line of their hem, retaining possession of the space he'd taken previously under there.

"Ya gonna let me?"

Greg had no words, just a gentle, still loving touch to the back of Shane's head, bringing him towards his dick as he moved his hips forward to meet him.

It wasn't long before Greg was slipping his one free hand over his hip, tugging his shorts down from the waistband on one side. Eyes closed, expression intent, movement messy, he looked like a sleep walker engaged in the action of a dream. He kept the other hand still curled around Shane's head, his need to strip twinning his desire to keep an affectionate hold on him.

Gripping Greg's shorts on either side, tonguing his belly briefly, Shane pulled them down for him.

The elastic top had a brief entanglement with his hard on on the way down but soon he was exposed.

Fatter than long.

Shane breathed hard over it.

He was thrilled to hear the smile in Greg's gasp even before he turned his eyes up to see it. Shane kept his eyes on him, then put his lips around his cock. It was already wet and tasted salty. At the contact Greg's smile became full, dreaming behind eyes fixed closed. Fulfilling.

Immediately that he saw that, Shane sucked the taste of him, so alien and peculiar back over his tongue, then immediately gave another fist of attention to his cock. Hands struggled with, then violated the waistband of his shorts to take himself firmly in hand and then he stroked himself as he sucked dick, getting into a nice give and take rhythm. Shane knew how to please himself, knew how, easily bored, he had to subject himself to multiple sources of  stimulation, piled in an intense, bludgeoning manner before he could get off.

Rasping breaths came from Greg above and the hand at the back of Shane's increased in firmness to the hand pushing at the back of Shane's neck as Greg got steadily more and more out of control on lust. He thrust into Shane now, then pushed him forward, fucking his mouth and Shane relaxed his throat to take him.

Greg fucked the way a lot of guys did, the way Shane himself once had, desperate, almost like he was jerking off rather than doing something with someone else, too afraid in the situation to offer equal pleasure to his partner lest it be rejected, lest it cause the partner to realise what they were doing and withdraw.

He was wanting it to be over so bad that he got a little rough.

It didn't matter. It was enough. Satisfying. That dick, that he had coveted so long without even realising it, sliding past his tongue made Shane so excited. He had longed to be used like this, to see what Greg who he knew so well was like when he was taking pleasure for himself. Shane was so pleased that he got afraid to touch himself lest he immediately come.

Greg said nothing just panted whilst giving hard, angry thrusts of his hips.

Then, abruptly he snapped out of the rhythm of his pumping.

Perhaps he was afraid he would come and wanted to elongate it Shane thought dopily, wiping away the wetness on his chin.

Then Greg swiped his thick thumb over Shane's buzzing burning lips and looked down at him. 

At once Shane understood.

Greg was a nice guy, he felt bad at how violent he had just been.

"God, sorry man, you ok?"

There was such admiration, such real helpless lust and love swarming from his eyes. Shane felt it and lousy with want he looked up and smirked.  
It was all there was to respond with, his heart was so full of love and the sensation of being loved, of being cared for, body and soul and how emptily pleasured, the drug's feint lacery adding to the overwhelm he was feeling at that moment.

Greg smiled too, no laughed.

Such a friend, such a good guy, he deserved to come. Shane sucked him hard into his mouth again sending a shiver up Greg that arched his spine back. "Ah fuck!" then he sucked mindlessly fast bobbing his head, following a phantom pace that his body gave him that he just knew was perfect for making a guy cum although he absolutely did not have the experience on this end to know that.

Greg threw out some guttural groans above him pained sounds and sure enough his hands come to  Shane's face, grab the cheeks that Shane had naturally collapsed around the cock he sucked and pulled him off.

"It's too much," Greg gasped in explanation, then the moment Shane's mouth came away he began working his shaft in his hand and came, splashing over Shane's chest.

It was like his orgasm jumped bodies because the splashes hitting him made Shane's whole body arch, his cock was like iron between his thighs and all over beneath his skin he pulsed with the most intense arousal he had had in a long time.

"C'mere," Greg said.

Shane was up from his knees in a flash kissing Greg's throat then his mouth.

It was impossible to believe Greg had ever rejected him as his tongue sank warm and wet inside him, as their chins ground stubble burn into one another.

It was shocking when Greg's hand strayed over his belly making his stomach spasm and his cock jerk, exploring beneath his shorts, exclaiming instantly, amused, tickled.

"So hard?"

He pinched lightly at the tip and it was so painful that Shane could cry afterward when he rubbed his slick hand over the part.

"You want that?" Greg asked, eyes full of hectic challenge. Shane felt surrender pulse through him and he nodded, pursing his lips, pouting like a child, lowering his head to Greg's shoulder, overwhelmed, finally feeling vulnerable and needing to close his eyes.

Greg stroked his belly, then his dick and balls in turn, soft and gentle and loving.

Shane was so full and firm from the arousal of sucking him off that it took less than a minute of this before he came, spattering Greg's arm.

Greg pulled his shorts back up quickly but it took a while before Shane had the strength in his legs to stop leaning on him.

When he stood straight, dragging his own shorts on again Greg chuckled at him and the splash he'd made.

"More fucking cleaning to do. I don't fucking believe you."

Shane laughed.

"Here," Greg said, pulling his hand out of his pocket inserting a stick of Wrigleys gum between his lips.

Shane enjoyed the passive sensation of this so much that it made a flare of pain in his spent dick.

He was so impressed with Greg - more than he had ever been with anyone he'd fucked recently, he was probably looking at him with the sort of dewy flush that his sisters got on their faces when they saw their favourite soap opera actors on the tv screen. He'd be caught but though he flushed with embarassment at how uncool he was he could not take his eyes from him.

Greg looked at him, actually clocked the look Shane was helpless to emit in his direction and he smiled, a warm friendly smile that suddenly made Shane feel slightly less stupid.

"All we got for clean ups are cocktail napkins," Greg said to him.

"Done that before."

"Classy."

"Yeah," Shane replied dumbly.

They are awkwardly quiet a good while there as Greg pretended to be looking around for things to be tidied away that he knew didn't exist. It was such an awkward pantomime, of pretend casualness that Shane couldn't bear it.

"Hey, ya know I love you right," Shane said to him.

Greg's eyes seized still hard on him at that and unlike when the affection was unspoken this time his eyes shifted away guiltily dark.

Anita was all he was thinking now Shane thought, he might as well not have been there.

He looked up and when he made eye contact with Shane his mouth pursed as if he might say something, instead he looked over his shoulder and said.

"There's still glasses out the back, I can see them. I'll be back ok.

Tired of feeling stupid and naive, Shane said with equal casualness and a coldness drifting lightly over the surface of him that made him shiver, "You never stop man."

"Not till my heart does," Greg shouted back at him.


End file.
